


Confusion

by jimiheadkicks



Category: Whip It
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1437532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jimiheadkicks/pseuds/jimiheadkicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I only kissed him to shut him up, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

I hate country music. The irony of Bodeen cheerleaders blaring songs about pureness and love as they screw their boyfriends... Well, it's not lost on me, that's for sure. I hate the people, too, because they can get laid and I can't.

I hate almost everything in Bodeen. There are only two good things Bodeen's ever produced, and those are Bluebonnet Ice Cream and Bliss Cavendar.

Unfortunately, neither of those things can help me on a Tuesday afternoon shift.

The jukebox blaring out 'Jolene' does not help my horrible predicament, nor does having Birdman chatting my ear off help my headache. All he talks about is how I should call him 'Dwayne' (horrible name, right? I thought so too.), and how he should be treated with more respect since he is "assistant manager and all".

I only kissed him to shut him up, really. Hey, it worked - the shock kept him silent longer than any 'be quiet' would have.

I kissed him to shut him up - that's all.

One thirty-second make-out-session later, I pulled back and looked at the clock. 8:56. Shit.

"My shift's over. Bye." With that, I pulled off my piggy-faced smock (FREEDOM!), made a vault over the super-short employee door that I like to think Bliss would be proud of (the jump, not the door), and almost dashed out the door.

Almost.

"By the way, this?" I pointed between us while Birdman just gave me a dazed look. "This never happened."

And with that, I was able to walk away without pulling a Road Runner and madly dashing for the door.

Wanna know what's odd? I kinda ... _liked_ it.


End file.
